peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Show and Tell
'''Show and Tell '''is a fanon episode of Peppa Pig written by Lazytownlover21. Transcript Narrator: It is almost time to go home and Madame Gazelle is announcing something. Madame Gazelle: Okay children. Tomorrow is show and tell. Please bring in an object and tell about it. We also have 2 special guests visitiing from another country. Everyone: Yes Madame Gazelle. (Cuts to Peppa at home) Peppa: I'm gonna bring Teddy for show and tell tomorrow. Mummy Pig: That's a good idea. Daddy Pig: And George can bring Mr. Dinosuar. George: Yes. (Daddy, Mummy and Peppa all giggle.) Mummy Pig: It's time for bed and tomorrow is gonna be a special day. (Peppa and George get into bed) Mummy and Daddy: Goodnight my little piggies. Peppa: Goodnight. George: Night night. (Mummy and Daddy walk out of the room and Mummy turns off the lights before exiting) (Cuts to Peppa at The Playgroup) Narrator: Peppa is at her playgroup, on a very special day. Peppa: I brought something really special. Candy Cat: I'm just wondering who our guests are. Danny Dog: It's mysterious. Pedro Pony: It could be two super potatoes. Suzy Sheep: Or two fashion models. Emily Elephant: Maybe two gardeners. Freddy Fox: I think they are collectors. Madame Gazelle: Okay children. It's time to present. Pedro: I have a toy airplane. I was at the airport and my aunt gave this as a gift. She travels a lot. Madame Gazelle: Excellent. Emily: I have this toy frog. It's made in Canada and I recieved it when I was a few months old. Edmond: I own a chemistry set. It's a birthday gift I asked for. Danny: I own a toy rocket. It's a very old because my grandpa owned it. Madame Gazelle: Be careful. Freddy Fox? Freddy: I own a coin collection. Some of these coins are very rare and old. Madame Gazelle: Alright. Peppa and George? Peppa: I own Teddy, a toy that was given to me when I was an infant. George has Mr. Dinosaur, his favorite toy, also given to him as an infant. Madame Gazelle: Suzy Sheep? Suzy: I own a toy owl. It's very cute. It's a gift. My mummy gave it to me when I was a baby. Madame Gazelle: Candy? Candy: This is a letter. It's from Tammy Tiger, my pen pal from Italy. Madame Gazelle: Oh, that reminds me. Our special guests can come in. (Tammy and Teo Tiger enter) Narrator: These are the two guests, Teo and Tammy Tiger. Teo Tiger: Ciao. Tammy Tiger: Hello. Narrator: Tammy and her older brother are not fluent in English. Candy: Tammy, I'm your pen pal. Tammy: Great. Teo: I'm on vacation with my family and at a school. Narrator: Teo has practiced that sentence for a while, (The bell rings) Madame Gazelle: It's time to go. (Daddy Pig enters) Daddy Pig: How was your day? Peppa: Great. I got to show and tell. Candy's Italian pen pal visited, along with her older brother who practiced a sentence in English. Daddy Pig: That sounds wonderful. Teo: It's fantastico. (Everyone laughs) The End Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Teo Tiger. Category:Fanon